Maybe when Spring comes
by KittyRock
Summary: DeidaraXOC or SasoriXOC or ItachiXOC? Haru was always one step behind his older cousin Itachi. He still though found himself following him every where. Even after the clan was killed Haru still followed. Naruto characters not mine.
1. It seems so long ago

Haru sat in front of Itachi,his older cousin. The seven year old looked his older cousin. "Father said you mastered the Sharingan..." Haru said looking unsure. Itachi nodded. "Yeah it's true." Itachi said shocking Haru. "My father likes you better than me." Haru said,looking like he was going to cry. "Yeah,Haru,I know. Your father cruel to you." Itachi said in an understanding voice. Haru felt tears come up. Itachi looked at his eyes. One was blue and the other black. Haru was one odd Uchiha. He wasn't truely smart and wasn't too popular like his older cousin. Itachi stood up and hugged the younger one telling him it's okay to cry. "Love you..." Haru said and drifted into the sweet sleep that came after crying too much. Itachi picked up the slightly smaller boy,careful not to wake him,and went into the other room to ask he was staying the night. "Mother,can Haru stay tonight?" Itachi said looking at his mother. "Why are you asking?"She laughed alittle before going on,"You don't ask the nights he sneaks through the window." Itachi smiled. Haru had snuck through the window alot in the past month. Haru went to Itachi for help on everything. He went to the main house when his dad started to yell at him. "Cousie Haru is stay?" A four year old Sasuke asked. Itachi looked at Sasuke and nodded. Sasuke smiled. Even though Haru wasn't as good as Itachi,Haru still trained Sasuke and Sasuke would love it. Itachi would normally stand there,watching.Haru seemed to be more of a brother than Itachi. 

-3-

* * *

Haru sat in front of Itachi looking at his dead parents. Without fear or hate in his eyes Haru looked at him and whispered,"Kill me,Itachi-Danna,for I'm the worst Uchiha here. I have no right to be living." Itachi pulled the younger cousin to his feet. "Find that reason for living and then I will gladly take it from you." Itachi said and went to kill the rest. He got to the doorway before he heard, "You will be my reason,Danna." Itachi smiled and felt Haru walk up to him. "Sides this family...Was just a cage I couldn't get out of." Haru said and smiled. Haru first real smile in all his life.Haru helped kill the rest of the clan. Finally leaving Sasuke alive they went off. They wasted two years of their lives somehow,before Itachi joined Akatsuki. Haru wasn't a member but Itachi wouldn't just leave Haru. 


	2. As snow falls

"HARU!!!" The yells came from the fish man that worked with his cousin,Kisame. Haru looked up annoyed to have been woken at THREE in the MORNING. "I only listen to Itachi..." Haru said and rolled over and went to sleep. Itachi gentally kicked Haru. Haru rolled over and looked at him. "Darn.I was having such a nice dream about you Itachi-danna..." Haru said yawning. "Hey,Haru,Meet Kiki." Itachi said and a girl with big black eyes and brown hair. "Nice to meet you,Haru." Kiki said far too happily. Haru sat up and looked at her. His blue and black eyes turned into a glare. "I don't like her." Haru said. "What?" Itachi said, "WHY NOT!?" "SHE'S TOO HAPPY!!" Haru yelled and ran out of the room and right into Deidara. "He'll never like me,Dei..." Haru said and burst into tears. Deidara hugged the boy. "I really REALLY like Itachi-sama but never seems to see..." Haru said. "HE'S GOT THE BROWN-HAIRED BLACK-EYED LITTLE--" He didn't finish because Deidara covered his mouth. When Deidara uncovered it all Haru said was, "I wish mine would come..." Deidara nodded. Haru was 16 and still didn't have the Sharingan. "If I had it Itachi would like me." Haru said suddenly. Haru went into his room and layed on the bed. "What are you doing?" Itachi growled. "Letting your GIRLFRIEND take care of you..." Haru said and glared at Itachi. Itachi hit him,hard. Haru started crying. "IT'S ALWAYS MY FAULT! IT'S ALWAYS HARU'S FAULT WHEN ITACHI MESSES UP!! IT'S HARU'S FAULT WHEN ITACHI'S IN A BAD MOOD!!" Haru said through tears and sobs. Itachi smiled as Haru passed out for crying too much. Itachi stopped smiling and thought about all the things Haru had done for him.Itachi wouldn't blame Haru if he went back to Konoha. He hadn't done anything so be could go back.  
- Haru woke up when he was kicked in the ribcage. He rolled over and glared at the brown haired female. "Please go die." Haru said and pushed her out so he could get dressed. He threw on black shorts and a black t-shirt with the Uchiha sign on it. He almost walked into the kitchen when he heard Kiki, "Your cousin's being so mean. Kill him." "He's my best friend now. I can't." Itachi.  
Haru walked in. "IF I'M THAT MEANINGLESS THEN I'LL LEAVE!!" Haru yelled and ran out of the Akatsuki base. He didn't care where he went. Anywhere away from Kiki was PERFECT. Three hours after the sun set Haru stopped to sleep. He lay there thinking about about Itachi. Itachi had saved him,but it had made him a crimial. After thinking about he thought he was just as bad. He sighed and sleep wouldn't come. Haru felt like crying and then he heard noises. He sat up quickly. "W-w-who's there?" He said very quietly. Itachi jumped in front of him. Haru sighed. Itachi smiled. "I dumped her...And killed her." Itachi said and Haru smiled. Itachi couldn't help it,he hugged Haru.Haru had change so much since they were little. He had added blue tips to his hair,dyed some of his bangs blonde,got a nose ring,and to add to that he got a earring. Itachi knew Haru looked odd to most people,but he didn't want to be seen as an Uchiha.Haru had always been a weird boy. He's always been an angel. Itachi picked up Haru and walked off to the Akatsuki base. Haru had fallen asleep,lucky for Itachi. Kiki stood there tapping her foot,waiting for them to come back.  
Haru would think it was just a good dream in the morning.  
Itachi hated the winter. Sadly it was that time of year. The snow looked too perfect for him. He looked at it and thought about Haru. He thought of Kiki next. Kiki walked in which wake Itachi from his daze. He looked at her the what she was holding. His little cousin. He must've done something to make her mad. That was EVERYTHING.  
Haru and Kiki never liked each other. The few days though since Itachi got Haru back,it got got worse. Haru looked annoyed more and more as his blonde hairs started to become black. He took it all out on Kiki.  
To Haru,Kiki needed it. Haru had a huge smile on his face. "Haru,what this time?" Itachi looked at him. "I just put one of Sasori's pet spiders in her bed..." Haru said smiling. Itachi looked out the window rolling his eyes. Haru sat by him. "Snow...I've never really liked it." Haru said and Itachi nodded. Haru's little sister had been killed in a snow storm. Haru had never forgiven the snow. He also hated it for coming every year. He hated that it was going to out live him by years. Itachi looked at Haru. Haru looked so at peace. Haru was thinking about the wonderful dream he had last night. He dreamed that he ran away and Itachi hugged him and said he killed Kiki. Haru sighed. It was just a dream and Haru would just have to forget all about it. He wouldn't say anything to about it to Itachi. He would just think that Haru was stupid. 


	3. As Spring Comes

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Deidara,Sasori,Pein,Tobi,

**This is the wonderful ending to this story. Sorry it's very short. More storys are to come and I hope the stories with be longer. Some though won't have happy endings because I don't truely like those. Sadly new stories won't be posted soon.**

* * *

Haru stared not noticing anything. All he was thinking of was Itachi. Itachi had stopped talking to him lately and Haru couldn't help but wonder why. Haru smiled though when he looked in the mirror. The glint of red was showing up. He smiled thinking that Itachi would love him if he had the lovely red eyes that ran in the family. Haru was quiet like normal. He only talked when spoken to. 

One day though when he looked into the mirror he saw what he thought was Itachi with little Sasuke innocence. He smiled when he saw the blue tippen hair and blonde bang. He put a hand on the mirror. It himself looking back and he loved the him he saw. His eyes though went back to normal.The blue and black eye stared at him and he started crying. "Spring will never come for me." He yelled looking at himself in mirror. He heard banging on the door of the Akatsuki members waiting in line to get into the bathroom. He forced on his normal smile and walked out. The member in front rushed in. Haru sighed. People weren't talking to him that much,not even Deidara his best friend. He went to his room and stared at himself in mirror. He looked around the room after about an hour. He sigh and flopped on the bed. He heard a small knock before someone walked in and sat on the bed. "Yes?" Haru asked without looking at who it might be. "You're unhappy." Tobi's voice said to him. Haru nodded. "I'm very unhappy,Tobi-sama..." Haru voiced his thought the best he could. "You birthday is coming up." Tobi reminded him. Haru smiled. He look lefted his head and looked at Tobi. "You remembered! Someone actually remembered." Haru said and his smile got bigged. Tobi nodded and got up to leave. "How does Pein do it?" Haru asked. "Do what?" Came Tobi's reply. "Live with all of them and not kill or try to kill any of them." Haru stared at the wall. He could've sworn he heard a chuckle from Tobi. "He's got years of practice." Was the reply he got. "Does Pein have a child?" Haru asked and hardly noticed he asked. "Yes. Well not any more." Tobi answered and sighed. "What happened?" Haru asked wondering. "She went off to go join some war. She wasn't killed there thouhg." Tobi said and looked at Haru. "So what happened?" Haru was sitting completely up. "She was stabbed as soon as she got back." Was the reply Haru got,but he couldn't belive it. "She glared right at Pein and whispered "When you kill,please exspect someone to kill you." No one around her could believe that they're god could be killed by anyone." Tobi sighed at the end. "Well if their goddess died then wouldn't it go the same for her father?" Haru said. It would come normally as an after thought for most people. "They're foolish." The reply was short but Haru wouldn't ask for more. Tobi left seeming to have something important to do. Haru laid there looking out at the melting snow. "I wonder what she was named..." Haru said out loud with out noticing it. "Her name was Shikyo." Came the reply he didn't think he would get. He looked at who answered and saw Pein leaning on the door way. "Why?" Haru asked. "I was hoping for a son. As she grew older I wanted to change her name to something pretty and nice. She was better than ANY son could've been." Pein said with his eyes closed as if remembering. "Who killed her?" Haru said and blinked. "This one boy she was in love with." Pein slowly nodded and left. Haru got up and went to Itachi's room._ Maybe Itachi-Danna's going to take me out to watch the rest of- _Haru couldn't finish the thought before he open the door and Itachi and Kiki. He quickly ran out shutting the door. He tried so hard to block out what he just saw. He sat near a frozen lake. He couldn't believe he ran all the way out here. Haru stared at the frozen lake. His blue eye and black eye looked uglier than ever. They just stared at him with a sorrowful look in them. He hated how they looked_. This must be what Itachi-danna must see. I don't blame him for not loving me. I mean if he sees this,a pitful and stupid child, all the time I would hate me too. _Haru stared at himself and started crying. He cried and much as he could. He looked at the lake when he couldn't cry any more. He stared at himself,and if looks could kill he wouldn't have had a reflection. He sighed. _Break the ice and jump in!_ Part of him yelled. He stared at the ice. He actually thought about it. It sounded good. No,better than good. It sounded like the best thing in the world. "Now that spring is coming,Danna,do you not need me?" Haru asked the nothingness around him. He heard a faint yes. He could somehow see Kiki and Itachi getting married. He cried. He couldn't take any of this any more. He got up and walked back to the Akatsuki hide out. He looked at it. He had always thought it looked scary,now he just thought it looked sad. Deidara greeted him with a smile. Haru hugged Deidara. "What's wrong,un?" The voice he always had thought was annoying said. Haru looked at Deidara,"You're voice is really nice. You are sweet. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. Let's run away,Deidara." Haru said looking far too sweet. "I can't,un. I mean...I would be killed,un." Deidara replied. Haru sighed. "It's fine. I'll stay here with you too then!" Haru smiled at Deidara. "That would be wonderful,un." Deidara smiled. Haru forced his lips on Deidara. "This is one strange and new year. What a lovely spring." Haru said and laughed.


	4. Christmas brings happiness

Disclaimer: **I don't own "Naruto" and like most people I wish I did**(sometimes)

Okay so after reading the third chapter to this story I noticed that it was REALLY short and I feel like having a Christmas chapter for Deidara and Haru first Christmas together! What will happen to Haru,Kiki,Deidara,Sasori,Pein,Tobi,Itachi,Zetsu,Kisame,Hidan,and well other people I'm too lazy to type their names? One things for sure...

...They are gonna be the same.(this isn't the end! I PROMISE!!)

This seems like it's a sequel... Ew.

* * *

Haru stared out the window and smiled while the white little puffs of snow fell. He hit Deidara softly with his elbow and Deidara woke up slightly. "Hey,Deidara,we should start putting up the Christmas tree and get presents for the other Akatsuki members." Haru said with shining eyes. "Okay fine,un. I'm up,Haru, you can chill out now. You and Sasori-danna are so alike,un! Neither of you like to wait for ANYTHING!" Deidara was full of complaint already and he was wanting to share them. Haru smiled at his lover. "We've been together so long,but I've not gotten used to being so close to someone,Deidara. It's good that I can open up to someone like you. It's...Perfect." Haru said and the blondie blushed and tried to hide under the blankets. Haru had wanted to say something like that to Itachi about a year ago but now Deidara ruled Haru's live and he just didn't care much about what Itachi thought. Somethings never change though,like Haru calling Itachi Danna. Hey you can't totally hate someone after they safe you from something that was killing your mind slowly. That's what Haru had thought about most of the Uchiha clan until Itachi killed them (for those of you who forgot). 

Haru got out of bed and took off his PJs(hey the guy can be kidish if he wants) and hurried into his Akastuki uniform. Deidara laughed at him for being such a morning person then got out of bed and pulled the clothes on other his boxers. "Haru,how can you be so ready? I mean not even Itachi wakes up as early as you and he gets up before most people." Deidara mumbled and Haru gave him a "Still!?!" kind of look. Deidara laughed and Haru walked out of the room rolling his eye feeling rather unhappy,but he knew it would go away as soon as he had something for breakfast. Haru walked quietly in the room used as a kitchen and got an apple and started eating it happily and soon started smiling. Though his happy mood was once again killed when Itachi walked in with Kiki all over him (hey the guy can be jealous.). Itachi sighed silently when he went by Haru and out of that Haru got "Get this hag off of me"(sounds like Sasuke and Sakura?). "Hey,Kiki, has anyone told you that you're really super flat chested? Maybe you should use something to make them seem bigger." Haru said smiling and nearly laughed while saying it. "You look fat as usual today too,un!" Deidara joined in with a very happy tone while he was getting some milk to drink. "Humph you homos wouldn't get it if I said I was pregnant..." Kiki said rather annoyed. "With whose kid,Kiki? I know it's not mine. We haven't done anything." Itachi said looking at and Kiki looked a little scared. "OOOHHH!! Kiki's been sleepin' with other men,Itachi!!" Kisame said when he walked in after probably listening outside the door. "It's probably Sasori's baby." Deidara said laughing. "No,I don't sleep with girls that'll sleep with anyone." Sasori said from the doorway. "IS EVERYONE LISTENING!?!?!" Kiki yelled rather very annoyed. "Yes!" Everyone in the building yelled at her and Haru burst up laughing. "Kiki,we need to talk. Outside." Itachi said and Deidara looked at Haru and Haru smiled evilly (everyone's got an evil side). Kiki and Itachi walked outside and after what was probably an hour Itachi came back in and sat down. "What'd you do,Itachi-danna?" Haru asked staring happily at Itachi. "Well all I can say is she won't be having anyone's kids ever and you won't see her anywhere ever." Itachi said and went to get coffee which seemed such a normal thing that Haru smiled wider. "Umm...I don't speak Uchiha,Haru, so what'd he say,un?" Deidara said looking confused and Haru laughed at how he said it. "He said he killed her and I'm guessing broke her heart." Haru said to Deidara while watching his cousin remembering how easily hurt he was in the past.

"Haru,where should the tree go?" Kisame asked the young Uchiha and Haru looked at him. "It should be more to the left. In that corner over there." Itachi answered pointing to the left corner far from him. Kisame put it there and looked at Itachi who nodded a little. "Itachi,you wanna help putting them on?" Haru asked pointing to a box. His cousin seemed so lost,like he felt and was sure looked just before Deidara saved him with his love. "We should have a mistletoe." Sasori suggested and smiled a tiny bit.Haru laughed and tossed him mistletoe. "What don't you have in that Christmas box of yours?" Sasori asked looking at Haru who smiled bigger. "I don't have New Years things!" Haru said and looked for something else in his box of everything Christmas(mostly). "Itachi,doesn't it feel like we're back at home only with our new family?" Haru smiled at Itachi and Itachi smiled a tiny little bit himself. "If they're our new family then you're pulling some incest,Haru." Itachi said to Haru who nodded neither needing to say more. Haru looked into his cousin's crimson eyes and remembered why he had loved him and tried to kill the small fire of love(um...someone say lol?) that he felt for Itachi all over again. "Hey! Haru the tree is all put up,un! Everyone wants to see you and Itachi dance though." Deidara said to Haru,smiling. "I don't wanna dance!" Haru screamed and nearly started crying for it seemed like the world wanted him to be tore on who he loved more. "Okay fine. Christmas is tomarrow,remember,un?" Deidara asked and sighed then finally walked off. "So what'd you get me,Itachi?" Haru asked exspecting to be told that it was a secret. "Will you listen to a story I have to tell you?" Itachi asked Haru in and he nodded happily. "I told Deidara to pretend he loves you. I didn't want you to think you were all alone in the world and that someone loved you. I stopped talking to you cause Kiki kept seeing me stare at you. I pretended not to love you and it turned into something cruel. I let you live because of those feelings for you Haru. Then I had no clue what to call it so I made up a name for it I guess. In short I'm trying to say that I love you." Itachi said looking Haru right in the eyes. Haru pointed up then kissed Itachi happily. After some time of kissing and somehow finding themselves on the floor Itachi finally broke the kiss. "Now what were you pointing at?" Itachi asked and nearly laughed when he looked up. "Sasori's mistletoe..." Haru said,blushing. "Wanna keep this a secret till tomarrow?" Itachi asked Haru who nodded really really quickly. Itachi got off Haru and pulled him to his feet and they walked into the room you could call the Akatsuki's living room. "There you guys are! We almost went looking for you then thought you aren't worth the trouble." Kisame said from under the Christmas tree. Haru sat by Deidara on the couch and muttered "it's over". Deidara smiled wider and Haru knew that he had been asked by Itachi to love him and that there hadn't been any love at all.

The next day Haru woke up thinking it had all been a dream and didn't want to get out of bed. He rolled over and smiled when he saw Itachi's red eyes staring at him. Itachi sat up to see if Kisame was still sleeping and then laid back down. "They found out before today when we headed to bed together." Itachi whispered to Haru who smiled then looked scared. "D-d-did we..?" Haru asked without finishing the question. "No,Haru. Neither of us has slept with anyone ever to the best of my knowledge." Itachi whispered to his younger cousin and Haru smiled. "I can't remember all of last night." Haru whispered quietly to Itachi trying to be quieter than Itachi. "I noticed,Haru-kun,I noticed." Itachi whispered so quietly Haru hardly heard. "Should we go back to sleep or stay awake?" Haru mouthed to Itachi. "Go back to sleep till Kisame wakes up yelling about presents." Itachi mouthed back and Haru smiled and fell back asleep. Itachi put their lips together and fell asleep.

Some odd hours later Kisame did wake them up saying something about presents and neither of them wanted to move from how they were but finally they did and followed Kisame to the living room and saw everyone standing there. "You guys woke up last. Something kept you two up most of the night." Sasori said to Haru and Itachi who just shrugged. "So we were tired of being up first,what's wrong with that?" Itachi said glaring at Sasori. "Here,Haru, you open the first one! You're the youngest here." Kisame said handing Haru a present. "Thanks but I'll open mine one by one every time I get sad and need something to cheer me up!" Haru said smiling and watched as everyone else opened their presents.Itachi sat by me on the couch and turned me to him. "Here's a present I'm forcing you to open now." Itachi said and kissed Haru. Haru couldn't think at all and felt frozen. Itachi moved a little bit away from Haru. "Didn't you like it?" Itachi asked hoping that Haru had loved it. "I really super loved it,but it just took every thought and action out of me." Haru said looking down and shy. "You two look so cute,un!!" Deidara said smiling and then started laughing. "Hey,Haru, I think this is going to be a very odd new year." He added laughing. "Yes,very odd indeed and even more so now." Haru said looking at Itachi.

* * *

Haru: Hey everyone I feel like saying after this chapter. Even though it was added on the 14th of December it is for Christmas which is on the 25th. If you stop reading now you'll miss something good in the new chapters that are to come. 

Itachi: If our author knew anything about other things that go during December she would have put chapters for all of them. She doesn't know anything sometimes though.

Kittyrock: Yup. Hope you guys enjoyed it and there's actually going to be one for New Year's too. Then one for Valentines Days and there will most likely be ones just to show what Haru and Itachi do when it's not a holiday. Anyways I noticed that I put a lot of notes in there. I didn't mean to,really! I'm so happy! This one's longer than all the others.


	5. I've got a present

Okay this is kinda random because Christmas break began and I'm kinda bored. Haru's giving clues on what his present is and has been since Itachi started dating. No one has been able to guess what the gift is. This is New Years Day.

* * *

I've got a present.

No one knows what it is.

It's been broken twice.

I've fixed it once.

It's as breakable as thin ice.

You can't buy it with money

And you can't make it.

It's worth more than anything.

Haru smiled after finishing the hints. "How should we know!?! Haru,we aren't together anymore!!" Itachi yelled at him. "Fine..." Haru said looking at the others. All of them were clueless but Sasori looked deep in though. "Okay seems like no one knows right now. I'll be in my room. If you get any thought go see me there." Haru said walking off to his room. Sasori sat there while the others walked away. "He's got a present you can't buy or make..." Sasori said deep in thought. Sasori sighed as he sat down at the breakfast table. "So did you come up with anything?" Itachi said and nearly laughed. "I'm close. I'm sure of it." Sasori said looking at the food in front of him. "Why do we even set food in front of you,Sasori? We know you'll never eat it."Kisame said looking at Sasori's face. Sasori stood up and was going to hit anyone who spoke before he could say what he was doing. "I'm going to my room. Anyone who tries to bother me will end up dead." Sasori said and walked into his room. He laid on his bed and started thinking over the clues again. _"His gift was broken and he's only bothered fixing it once. It's as breakable as thin ice. This could mean the if you drop it it will break or that only some people can have the gift without it breaking. I'm lost when it comes to your gift,Uchiha. The only thing I'm coming up with is your heart. It's been broken three times now though but when you gave the clues it had been broken twice. You fixed it so you could let Itachi have it. We've learn that you don't really care money and you make a heart...Well I guess you can but you or anyone else wouldn't get that deep with thoughts. The last clue was that it's worth more than anything. You could've left out the words to me to make it harder and all that lead to your love..." _Sasori could finish all of his thought before darkness came over him.

* * *

**Three hours later**

"Sasori-danna!!!" Sasori heard Deidara and he opened one eye. "What happened? I remember thinking a lot and then darkness." Sasori said sitting up and opening his other eye. "Well I think you fell asleep,Sasori-danna,un." Deidara said looking at Sasori who looked at the clock. "It's eleven??" Sasori looked at Deidara a little shocked. "In the morning. It's lunch time,un." Deidara said and smiled seeing Sasori use his cloak as blanket. "Deidara,I'm not done thinking so leave!" Sasori yelled at Deidara and when Deidara left he stood up and walked to his closet and stared at the outfits. "I fear I'm like a female human teenager..." Sasori said looking at the messy room. He grabbed a clean outfit out of his closet and a clean cloak and as an after thought grabbed a towl. He peeked into the living and saw Leader-sama's shadow form. "Leader-sama,I'm going to the hot springs to takes a bath." Sasori said for the first time since he became a living puppet. "See you later then,Sasori." The male form said not looking away from the wall. Sasori quickly made his way to the hot springs the Akastuki use as a bath and they used the water fall that poured water into it as a shower. He took off the Akastuki cloak,black fishnet shirt, and the black pants. Then he slowly slid into the water letting it calm him for once. He slowly made his way to the water fall and let's the water go through his hair. He went under the water and came up smiling and nearly started laughing. _"Haru's a puzzle to everyone else but I think I've found him out. All he truly wants is a lover who won't leave him. Someone he can tell anything and they won't laugh unless it's a joke." _Sasori thought as he got out and dried himself off. Sasori slipped into his clothing and carried his cloak and dirty clothes. He sighed when he got to the hide out and saw Itachi with his new girlfriend. Sasori shook his head and headed to his own room and then he laid on the bed and just stared at the wall. A few hours later Sasori looked at the clock. _"I have ten minutes till midnight..." _Sasori thought and got up and started heading to Haru's room. Sasori opened the door to see Haru staring out the window. "I know what the present is,Haru," Sasori said when he walked in. Haru looked at Sasori and smiled. "Are you so sure?" Haru said staring at Sasori hoping that he actually knew. "It's your love,or you could say it's your heart. That's the only thing the clues lead to." Sasori said staring at Haru. Haru smiled then nodded. "Well I have news that's gonna break it even more. Itachi already has a new girlfriend. She's blond this time with really dark green eye and her hair a lot longer than Dei's." Sasori said to Haru who looked out the window. "I know. I can smell her this far away from her. She's only going to hurt Itachi..." Haru said looking near tears. "So why do you follow Itachi around?" Sasori asked having nothing better to do.


	6. How you used to make me feel,Itachi

Disclaimer: **I don't own "Naruto" and like most people I wish I did**(sometimes)

**Important things: I'm _really_ sorry but this might be my _last one_ for a long time because my mother can't pay the phone bill for the internet. Sorry guys.**(though when this was put up like no one read so I shouldn't care too much but typing stories I find oddly fun to do for people I don't know)

So now it's time for more of Haru's past. How boring. Oh well because you have to read it. If you skip it then you're gay. Not really(well maybe some of you). You really can't skip this though,it's somewhat important.

* * *

As a baby I was left by my mother to be alone with my dad. I was always thought as a freak by my father and so he hit and hurt me. Though when I was five I got guts and ran from him. I ran to the first place I thought of,the Uchiha's main building. The house for the main branch alone. I sighed when I got there and then looked through Itachi's window. He was sitting there looking right at me now. He stood up,looking like something from a fairytale. He was only six but he moved with grace and he moved rather quietly too. His hair and eyes were both shining in the moon's light. He had black eyes and I knew how he must see me,a freak. He opened the window and looked at me boredly. "Why are you here,Haru-san?" He said rather boredly though his boredness seemed to have something nice to it. "Itachi-sama,I-I ran from home. My father's been hurting me and this is the first place my body took me." I whispered to him and looked over my shoulder to see if my father had followed me. Itachi sighed and pulled me through the window. "Thank you,Itachi-sama." I said quieter so I wouldn't wake up his parents. He sighed and pointed to the bed. "You're sleeping in the same bed as me because I'm not bugging anyone to help you." He said coldly but I still felt happy. I quickly climbed into the bed and curled up. Itachi stared at me and sighed then curled up next to me. We pulled the blanket over ourselves.

Two years went by and every night I went there and slept by Itachi and his warmth. Itachi's friends glared at me and asked Itachi why he bothered. Itachi would sigh and ask why he bothered with them. I clung to Itachi and never wanted to let go. I had to let go of him a lot so that I could go home and when I wasn't going him I had to let him use the bathroom. Itachi started to hug onto me when we went to sleep. I would have to sigh and wiggle out of his tight grasp to hurry home before his mother saw. We always saw each other in secrect and he would be the first to act out. We did see each other a lot in public and he would wave and I would smile. To everyone else though he was a rare black rose and I was just a weed that wouldn't leave him be. Someone got the nerve to actually say that to him and his reply was "If I'm a rose then my thorns will protect him and hurt anyone who tries to harm my rare weed," then he wrapped an arm around me and lead me away. He smiled at me then knowing I was thinking over the words he had just said. I smiled back at him and when we got to his house he pulled me into his arms. He held me close and my arms went around his waist.

Then before we know it three years went by and we had loving hugs that made everyone worry. Then he asked to see me secrectly in the woods that night. I couldn't say "no" because for one he's the Uchiha heir and for two I knew if I did it would hurt him. So we met that night in the woods and by a lake under a full moon. He sat me down on a log near the lake and smiled at me. "Shall I just get to the reason we're here on such a fine night?" Itachi said sound like normal old Itachi. I just nodded because I was mainly looking at where we were. "My mother's worried about us. On just how close we are." Itachi said looking suddenly cold and mean. "So you want to not be around me any more so she won't worry,right?" I said staring unhappily at Itachi who nodded. "Okay." I said staring at the lake. "I have to go now." Itachi said and walked off. I sat there for another hour or so staring at the lake. I remember seeing myself as a child in a puddle but now looking at me I could tell if it was me or not. I lifted my band-aids off that eye and sure enough it was me with my dumb blue eye and scar marks all around it. I stared mainly at the scar that was forming. It was a star to show I had been hurt on a beautiful starry night by someone close to me. It was right by the moon one I had from the day I was found in that clan. Then there were just some random lines that meant I was hurt by someone not so close to me. I sighed and covered it up again and stood up. I stared at where home was or at least what I was forced to call home. One thought though went through my head. _If home is where your loved one's are,then I have no home._ I thought and started crying. My father died that night so I was all alone in that big house. There was no comfort from anyone or anything so I was left to cry myself asleep and not let anyone near for the rest of the year and then half of the next. Then it happened. Itachi safed me from that place and made me happy all over again. Now though this story makes me cry for it holds memories that are mainly sad and I never truly wanted to say them ever again.

* * *

Haru: Kay now this really was horrible. I had a terrible past.

Itachi: Haru's right. You suck at this.

Kittyrock: Yup I do. I'm still going to try though!

Itachi: Great...

Haru: Well it's not terrible I guess so whatever.


	7. More tears can fall

Disclaimer: **I don't own "Naruto" **and like most people I wish I did(sometimes)

Thank you kibamaru87 for the review on chapter three. First review ever(yayz)

And Yes I use a thesaurus on this cause it makes it more fun to read.

Sasori stared at Haru who smiled. The smile had no cheer to it,but showed all that Haru had tried to hide. Haru was nothing more than a child still and Itachi had ripped all him to pieces. Haru had just unfortunate and in his dark little world his older cousin seemed luminous and cherishable. So did that mean to Haru Sasuke had been uninteresting and detestable? "So,Haru,if you thought that about Itachi then how did you see Sasuke?" Sasori finally asked after a grave and extensive silence. "He was ridiculous,cute,and real. Everything Itachi couldn't and never will be." Haru said looking out the window. "Just wondering but how many words for the word wake do you know?" Sasori asked not knowing why. "Wake,awake,arise,get up,rouse,arouse,stir,and some phrases consitted slang like roll out and rise and shine." Haru said looking at Sasori nearly laughing. "On another note,Itachi's got a new girlfriend." Sasori stated grimly. "I know. She smells so much I can smell her in this very room," Haru said smirking as Sasori nodded. "It's a disturbance to my peace,quiet,rest,and my ruined my calm mood." Haru said scowling at the wall. "Is your brain a thesaurus?" Sasori said and smiled kindly. Haru nodded and laughed. "I'm gonna start using slang now..." He said and smiled. "Okay, you do that but I'm gonna go get something to eat." Sasori said although they both knew he just wanted to bother Itachi about not being good enough for Haru. "Have fun,Sasori-san." Haru said reverting to his pleasant and bashful self. Sasori nodded turning into his quiet self.

Sasori walked into the living area and smirked seeing Itachi and his new girlfriend on the couch. "Ah well it's too bad Haru had such a bad childhood,he might've been the only sane one here." Sasori said right be hind Itachi. "Shut up,Sasori." Itachi replied. "Oh so you're Sasori!" Itachi's girlfriend said smiling. "Yeah,Haru thought you were and thinks you are real,cute,or ridiculous. Just cute little Sasuke can be those things to him." Sasori said smirking even more. "Shut up..." Itachi said finally feeling the guilt that hurting your cousin brought. "Haru could've lived with his father." Itachi added after thinking about it. "Yeah,lived with his dad and be killed or live with you cousin and live a nice life until he becomes a phyco path. I would've picked number two." Sasori said looking at Itachi boredly now. "You look like a bored little cat." Itachi said staring into Sasori eyes. "At least I am not a visionless,damaging,serpant." Sasori said and walked into the kitchen. Kisame stared at Sasori as Sasori walked in glaring. "That's what he gets for being arrogant to the wrong people on one of their horrible days." Sasori said looking at the shock look on Kisame's face. "Sasori,you're spelling out your death wish by being the rude to Itachi-san." Kisame said,shaking his head in disbelief. "Like I care. How he treats everyone else should honestly change." Sasori said staring unhappily at the milk. Haru quietly and quickly walked in. "Hungar brought me out of my room..." Haru said to Sasori,taking up a cold and harsh note as Itachi walked in. "Sorry. I was going to take you something." Sasori said and sighed. Deidara walked in looking dazed and out of it. "Someone got laid..." Sasori wispered to Haru. "How can you tell?" Haru whispered back. "He gets all dazed like and his hair's down." Sasori smiled as he replied. "Couldn't you just say that?" Haru said sounding cold and mean but smiled. Haru's happiness didn't last long before Itachi slapped him so hard it felt marks. "That's for locking yourself in your room." Itachi said and glared at him colder than anything anyone could think of. "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?!? YOU DIDN'T LOOK OR CHECK!!!" Haru shrieked,hardly knowing why he was angry. "You're hardly an Uchiha and it's an Uchiha thing,you wouldn't get it." Was Itachi's reply,but it made Haru so mad he charged at Itachi. The next thing everyone know Haru and Itachi were both in walls with blood dripping from their mouths. Then Haru disappeared. "He can't stand up to Itachi-san. Itachi's got him beat already." Kisame said and Sasori's smile said different."No,I know Haru. He'll fight until he wins. He hates losing and losing to Itachi would be ten times worse." Sasori said and then smirked. Haru threw a kunai at Itachi quickly but not quickly enough. Itachi jumped out of the way,but he was almost hit. "DIE!!!!" Haru screamed and jumped and threw his kunai again and then fell hitting the ground hard. Itachi stood on top of his back. The one he hit being nothing more than a mere shadow clone. "No..." Haru whimpered. Itachi stabbed him in the neck with a kunai. That Haru disappeared in a puff of smoke. Itachi looked up to see another five Haru's on the wall. They threw kunai and then jumped off the wall and attacked Itachi head-on. "THIS IS FOR ALL THE YEARS I WASTED ON YOU!!!" Haru yelled as loud as he could. Itachi pinned the one that spoke the loudest to the wall. "H-how did you know?" Haru said feeling stunned. "You were alway the one to speak the loudest." Itachi replied shrugging. Another Haru put a kunai to his throat. "Well not this time." This one said and smiled. "This all hazardous..." Sasori mumbled and sighed. Itachi sighed. "You always were reckless,Haru." Itachi said and smiled forcing Haru to stop in the middle of his attack. "Don't feel that... DARN IT!!! HE'S JUST TO HURT YOU!!!" Haru yelled at himself before bursting out into tears. Itachi's smile faded and was replaced by a smirk. "That's right,moron. Cry." Itachi said walking out. Sasori picked up Haru and carried him to his room where he cried himself to sleep. Sasori hoped that when Haru awoke it would seem only like a bad dream and nothing more.Haru's life had been terrible,that is if a normal person was looking at it,up to that point and it would probably keep going on and on like that. Sasori sighed and walked out of the room,think on how sad Haru's life would be unless he died right then.

Haru woke up and looked at himself. He looked and felt like he had a hangover. He didn't remember drinking any last night. "Crap,what will I say to Itachi?" Haru said out loud. "I wouldn't worry about that,Haru,I would worry about feeling better." Sasori said from the corner. Haru looked at Sasori and nodded. "What happened,Sasori?" Haru said looking sad. "You don't remember?" Sasori asked looking shocked. "I remember getting mad at Itachi for never caring and never being around. I remember being tick cause he hit me,also." Haru answered looking down at the blankets. "Then you two started fighting. He smiled and you started crying and you cried yourself to sleep after that." Sasori said looking at Haru. "That man makes me feel useless..." Haru said looking sadly at Sasori. "If I was him I would say that you are and you should just die,but I'm not him so I'll say something like this," Sasori said,smiled,then took a deep breath. "Haru, you're so smart and if you weren't trying to use your brain to make everyone like you you could pull some big tricks on people. The longer you're here the more annoying life gets and you'll probably be depressed if you stay here with no one to help cheer you up." Haru listened to Sasori and noticed just how much he loved hearing Sasori talk to him and he was disappointed when Sasori stopped talking.

"Sasori,why do humans make and tear apart bonds?" Haru questioned while sighing. "That's how they're made. Some get over it. Some can't change how they are." Sasori looked at Haru who laughed a litte. "Sasori,I'm gonna leave tomorrow." Haru said and looked out the window. "I hope you think of something to do." Sasori said and smiled. "Oh I know what I'm going to do." Haru said and looked at Sasori. "I'm going to get babies and some young children and learn how the brain works and then change them to be pure or just raise them pure." Haru said and Sasori nodded. "Please try hard." Sasori said looking into Haru's eyes. "I want Itachi-san to know. I'll go tell him I'm leaving." Haru said and stood up. Haru walked out and went into Itachi's room. "Itachi-san,I'm leaving here tomorrow." Haru said staring at the calm Uchiha. "Okay,I'll see you when ever." Itachi said and smirked a little. Haru gracefully walked out and said his goodbyes to everyone else.

"Madara,you've been lots of help. Don't let Itachi get the best of you." Haru said quietly to Tobi who smiled. "So you knew." Tobi said and laughed a little. "Yup,my eyes may not be as great as your's,but you can't get anything past them." Haru said and then hugged Tobi closely. "Take care." Tobi muttered and Haru let go. "I'll try." Haru said and walked out but stopped just before leaving. "I feel like I should say something like a hero from one of those stories. I really can't think of anything. All I've is I hope this time we've had together with leave a memory that you carry with you until death,I hope you think of me every time it snow." Haru said and couldn't make himself look at Tobi. "You sound like a hero even if it sounds kinda cheesy." Tobi said and Haru could hear the laughing in his voice.

"Hey,Deidara,thanks for being by my side when I needed you so much. I'm sorry I couldn't return the favor." Haru said sitting on Deidara's bed. "Just the thought of you leaving is making this place all gloomy,un." Deidara said looking at Haru. "It's something I have to do. You can't have more than one Uchiha in the same place at the same time for long." Haru said looking out the window. Deidara hugged onto Haru's arm and glared up at him. "You aren't leaving,yeah. A snowstorm is coming tomorrow,un!" Deidara said,sounding rather very annoyed. "I'm leaving,get over it Dei." Haru said,giving Deidara a death glare. Deidara let go and glared right back at Haru. "Fine then why don't you leave tonight?" Deidara asked,bitterly. "I need to get ready and it'll take all night to say goodbye." Haru said and then quickly walked out.

Hidan looked up from his pillow. "So,Uchiha's finally leaving,right?" Hidan was the first to speak and that was thirty minutes after Haru entered the room. "I'm sorry. I know how hard it is for some of you to lose me." Haru said,looking at Hidan. "Hey,just have fun in the big world." Hidan said and made sure Haru got every word. "I'll try. So,you're not gonna try to stop me or make me feel all mushy inside?" Haru asked and Hidan smiled a little. "Naw,it would hurt even more to see you leave if I did that. Y'know,salt in the wound." Hidan said and Haru nodded. "See ya around then." Haru said and walked out of the room with his head held high.

Konan smiled and set a flower in Haru's hands when he walked. "So,have you already heard?" Haru questioned staring at the flower. Konan nodded and her smile dropped just a little. "I'll miss having to wake up some times to the smell of flowers." Haru said,sighing and looked around the room. Cleaner and much,much fancier than all the other rooms and it was just Konan's and Pein's room. "Hey,Haru,you aren't really leaving are you?" Pein said looking at Haru. "I'm sorry,sir,I'm leaving for good." Haru said looking around the room,taking it all in. "Okay then,I guess I know I can't stop you." Pein said. "There's only four of you I'm going to miss. You,Konan.Tobi,and Sasori. You four are all I needed to really last this long." Haru said and finally looked at Pein. Pein smiled a little. "You're like family to me,Pein." Haru said and hugged Haru in the same way he hugged Tobi,arms wrapped around the person's neck and him pulling the person close enough to hear their heart. "Konan,you were so much like the mother I wish I had and that I wish I could've loved." Haru said and hugged her. He didn't hug her as close as he hugged Pein and Tobi.

"So you're leaving?" Kisame's voice said as soon as Haru walked out of Pein and Konan's room. "Yeah,hope you don't mind." Haru said,nearly crying. "It's better than going crazy." Kisame said and let little Haru walk away a bit. "Hey,Haru,I only treat you like a pest cause I feel like you're my little brother." Kisame said and Haru turned to look at him. "The Akatsuki is just one big family if you think about it." Haru said and laughed a little. Kisame nodded and Haru walked off.

"Hello Haru..." "Oh Haru! Hi there!" Zetsu's two minded greetings made Haru cheer up a little. "Hello,Zetsu." Haru said and then just nodded to Zetsu's black half. "So why do you want to talk to me?" Zetsu's white half said. "I'm leaving tomorrow and I just wanted to say goodbye and thanks." Haru said looking down at the floor. "Thanks for what?" Zetsu said looking confused. "Being the Akatsuki's clean up crew." Haru said and looked up to see Zetsu smile a little. "Hey someone's got to clean up after you big shot criminals." Zetsu said looking down a little at Haru. "You're the lucky one who got the job." Haru said and smiled a little. "Yup." Zetsu said and for once,both sides agreed. "So,I'll see you later." Haru said and Zetsu nodded.

That night Itachi came into Haru's room while Haru was packing. "I didn't really get to say goodbye." Itachi said looking at Haru. Haru just nodded like it was not a big deal. "I'll miss you while you're gone. Everyone will." Itachi said and looked right at Haru for once since Itachi was thirteen. "It's been fun,but one day you have to wake up from dreams,Itachi." Haru said and thought about how he actually thought all this was a dream. "I guess you have too. The rest of us can sleep all we want and no one will ever dare wake us." Itachi said and Haru glared at Itachi. "Everyone wakes up,Itachi. Some just wake right before death." Haru said,holding his glare. "You just ended your dream too early." Itachi said an laid down. "No,you ended my dream,Itachi." Haru said and hit Itachi's abs. "Haru,I want to leave my mark on you." Itachi said looking at Haru. "Erm...Okay." Haru said and got a bad feeling on what Itachi meant. Itachi made a scar on Haru's back in the shape of angel wings. He used fire to burn it into Haru's skin,but not once did Haru move at all. Finally Itachi pulled away and Haru relaxed. Itachi smiled then looked at what he put. "Haru,we should sleep together,like we did when we were children." Itachi said,sounding like a little kid. "Aren't you a little old for sleep overs?" Haru said looking into Itachi's eyes. "Not when they are with you,Haru." Itachi said and Haru smiled. "Okay then,we can sleep together. Never ever again though." Haru said looking at Itachi. Itachi smiled and nodded then covered himself up and Haru remembered why he fell in love with Itachi. Haru curled up by Itachi,needing the warmth now. "Haru,I feel like I'm in my own little world. Do you feel it too?" Itachi asked after Haru thought he was asleep. "Yes,I feel it too,Nii-san..." Haru said and finally with all the days events Haru could sleep peacefully.


End file.
